Guild Basics
A Guild in Deck Heroes is a group of up to 50 players bound together for new rewards through the Guild Maps, Guild Mall and Guild Battles. There is no downside to being in a guild, so it's a great idea to join . '' ''To create or apply to a guild, use the guild interface on the main screen. Limits: *In the event you are kicked there is a 1 hour cool down period, starting when you're online, before you can join a new guild. *If you happened to be kicked again within the same week theres a 7 day cooldown. *If you leave the guild there is a 7 day cool down period before you can join a new guild. *After joining a Guild, you will not be able to join another Guild for 7 days. Contribution A unique currency for Guilds in Deck Heroes is contribution. Contribution is generated for your guild whenever you spend energy. Whether you spend hours in the Explorer's Gate or a few minutes in the Chambers or Mines, the result is the same: every point of energy you spend (limit 750 player/day and 300,000 guild/max)gets placed into guild funds. Once enough contribution has been accumulated, the guild master or captains can unlock or reset guild map. Guild Maps Guild Maps are an supercharged version of the Explorer's Gate maps, each complete with 10 or more Guild Dungeons. Each dungeon has a few things in common with their heroes and creatures, which are detailed below. Guild Heroes * The guild map Hero deals Direct DMG equal to 500+5% of your max HP to your Hero every round. * The guild map Hero negates all revive skills for duration of battle for both sides. Once a creature is dead, it is dead until the map reset. If your creatures die, they cannot be revived until next attempt. * The guild map Hero has max possible HP and heals completely every round via the Mantra skill (Previously, Mantra would only activate if the guild map Hero was damaged, but now Mantra is activated every turn. This renders ideal guild map Heros such as Wight and Devil Hunter effectively useless for Guild maps). The only way to win is to kill all creatures. The guild map Hero removes most negative effects on its creatures every round. This includes Bolt, Cloudburst, Seal, HP/ATK reduction, and Freeze skills. It does not include continuous DMG skills like Flaming and Poison. Guild Creatures * All creatures are lvl 15 with starting HP measured in the hundred thousands. * All creatures have Tenacity as a 4th skill; they have protection from Instakill, Retreat, and Disposal and all skills and effects that reduce ATK. This does not stop aura skills buffing up HP, but does prevent ATK Debuffs like Cripple and Fatigue. * Bonus creature shards are awarded to members who kill a creature and bonus guild credits to those who clear the dungeon. Each map has limited number of daily attempts, 2 per player. This can be reset by spending gems for another 2 entries. Should you manage to beat the dungeon, bounties will be awarded. Beat entire map in the time frame and get bonus guild credits (to be used in the Guild Mall). Otherwise, guild credits are distributed according to the DMG rankings. Guild Bounties Bounties are unlocked when a dungeon is cleared. These are 5* creatures like the Pontiff and some 4* cards such as the twins. The bounties for each dungeon are listed on the map. To receive bounties use the Apply button at top of map, however, the number of rewards for each dungeon are limited. You may only apply for 10 bounties per day. Guild Mall The Guild Mall is where Guild Credits can be spent. They can be received by: * Being the person to get the final hit in a dungeon. * Simply participating in the map and getting into DMG rankings (awarded when the entire map is clear). * Completing a map (+bonus if within a certain time frame). * Competing in guild battles. The credits can be spent on various rewards including: * 4-star Hero shards * Glory Points * Gold * Evolution materials Guild Battles Guild Battles are special PVP events held every Wednesday and Saturday that allows individual players with multiple decks to fight on behalf of their guild and earn "Treasure", a currency only available during these events. Individual players and guilds are calculated at the end of each event and given ranks, which have corresponding rewards including Honor, Guild Credits and even Gems. For more information, please see the Guild Battles page. Category:Guilds Category:Guild Basics Category:General Gameplay